The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine combustor, and more particularly to a liner panel therefor.
A gas turbine engine includes a compressor for compressing air which is mixed with a fuel and channeled to a combustor wherein the mixture is ignited within a combustion chamber to generate hot combustion core gases. At least some combustors include combustor liners to channel the combustion gases to a turbine which extracts energy from the combustion core gases to power the compressor, as well as produce useful work to propel an aircraft in flight or to power a load, such as an electrical generator.
Gas turbine combustors have evolved from full hoop structures to full hoop shells with attached liner panels that serve as heat shields. Liner panels may have low durability due to local hot spots that may cause high stress and cracking.